The Middle of the Night
by AxBeautifulxDisaster
Summary: Oneshot, Dasey. Casey and Derek know that cant be together, but they cant help themselves, their in love. Short and Sweet. Read and review!


A/N: First little one shot for "Life with Derek"... This came out over being deathly bored and letting my mind wander. 

Disclaimer: I don't own "Life with Derek", some company does... not sure though seeing that its on the Disney Channel here in the U.S. Whatever, I don't own it...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey lay there in her bed, her heart was nearly pounding out of her chest. Rolling over, she checked her clock for a third time. "1:06 AM" the red letters blared across room, silently taunting her. She started intently at the door, wishing it to open, taking a deep sigh as she heard the promising sounds. The door of the room next to hers creaked on its hinges, making Caseys heart skip a beat. "If anyone finds out..." her head kept saying, over and over like a broken record.

The moment of fate arrived. The door to her room opened silently, someone quickly pulling them self through the crack before shutting the door again. The light peering through Caseys window hit him in all the right places, on his bare broad chest, showing the features nicely. The light hit his face, showing her the smirk on his face, and the wonder in his glorious brown eyes.

He walked over to her bed, slowly lifting the sheets before her climbed into her bed. She was facing him, eyes wide in wonderment. He put his hands on her hips, then around her waist, pulling her closer. His hands were freezing, but she felt suddenly warm at his touch. She looked into his eyes, trying to read what he was thinking. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute, her mind was racing faster then she could believe. The space between them was slowly diminishing, she could feel the heat of his breath on her neck. Only inches apart now, she stopped moving, allowing him to make up the few inches between them. Slowly his lips met hers, in a very light kiss. Their eyes were still opened, looking for a sign of what to do next. Casey pulled her hands around his neck, entwining her fingers in his hair. He moved his hand to her leg, rubbing it slightly. Making a swift move he met their lips again, only this time it being more powerful and wonderful then the first.

Allowing herself to succumb to his powerful kisses wasn't hard to do. She quickly allowed him access to her mouth with his very talented tongue. Closing her eyes, she let out a slight moan, enjoying the moment completely. He quickly moved them around, placing himself on top of her. He straddled her waist, moving his hands to hers. His kisses started moving from her mouth to her cheek, then down her throat to her neck. He quickly became very interested in the place where her neck and shoulder meet, his lips latched on with no major intent to move. This made her move, the feeling she was getting inside. Indistinctively she moved her hips underneath him, causing him to let out a groan into her neck. "Casey..." He said, his body wanting more. She moved herself again, only this time on purpose, knowing what it did to him.

Another groan was let out into her neck, and she smiled in satisfaction. His lips moved from the place they had long been to her shoulder, then slowly down her arm. Her hands ran up and down his back, feeling him tense up underneath her touch. She felt his hands move to the bottom of her shirt, slowly pulling it up and over her head, leaving a trail of kisses behind. Her hands wandered to the waistband of his pajama bottoms, as if to ask for help to take them off. Agreeing silently, he helped her get him out of his bottoms, as he continued to slowly kiss every last bit of her.

Eventually the few pieces of clothes between them were removed. He looked down at her, asking again if she really wanted this. She nodded, tightening her grip around his neck. After putting on a condom, he slowly slid into her. This wasn't their first time, and by no means would it be there last. Their bodies fell into the motion they were so used to. Kissing her on the mouth again, he whispered into her neck "I love you Casey MacDonald."

Looking deep into his eyes, in between kisses she whispered back "I love you too, Derek Venturi."

It hurt, knowing that they loved each other, but having to hide it. At least for now, until they were old enough to not care what their parents thought. Finishing their night, Derek laid there with Casey, just holding her. He kissed her neck, her shoulder and her mouth before grabbing his clothes and leaving the room. In the morning everything would be back to normal, they would no longer be Casey and Derek, they would be the step siblings who hated each other.

This was a very complicated relationship, having to hide it from the world. As much as it hurt them, they knew that someday they could really be together, not caring what people thought. That someday would hopefully be soon, seeing that they would both be eighteen in a matter of months. They would no longer care if their parents would believe this to be wrong, they would be eighteen and it would not matter.

Casey lay in her bed, pulling her clothes on. She missed the warmth she felt when he was with her, the feeling she had when it was just the two of them. Closing her eyes, she fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of the time when someday they could be together for real.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Incredibly short... I know. I may write a sequel, depending on the reviews... I'm working on a "Neds Declassified SSG" fic right now, but I hope to do a few more one shots for LWD if I have time. Please review, it'll make me happy!

Bexx


End file.
